immoral_attackfandomcom-20200215-history
Planes
Planes and Special Locations The map is a 11x11 map (121 Locations) with many special locations on it. Known Locations Location 5.6 is Much Larger Money Bags (all planes) Location 4.3 is No Elites or Fools (Plane of Creation and Dullahan Only) Location 6.6 is all Elites (only in Plane of Despairs) Location 7.5 is Skills chance (only in Plane of Creation) Location 8.2 is all Fools, they give x4 credits (only Plane of Heroes) Location 10.10 is no loss of EXP if you’re killed by a monster (all planes) Location 5.1 is the access to guilds (Plane of Creation) Location 6.10 is Immoral Ghost Mines, double drop rate of Staff of Wonders and Shards, Double drop rate and size of Credit Bags, 1 Million X Exp and 10 Million x Credits (Plane of Creation only) The monsters in this location have x10,000,000,000,000,000 health a x5,000,000 min attack bonus and a x25,000,000 max attack bonus Planar Phaser purchase allows all special locations to work on all planes. Entrances to other Planes (Via Plane of Creation) Dullahan - 8,2 This zone has monsters of 100x strength and Credit gains and 50x Experience gains compared to Plane Of Creation. To enter you will need the Legendary Set (Ring, Cape, Talisman, and Amulet) and you must be a subscriber. Beasts DO NOT spawn in this zone so users in this zone are at a slight disadvantage for beast hunting. Plane Of Despair - 2,3 (must be level 25k or higher to enter) Gives double XP than PoC, but mobs are x5 times stronger Plane Of Heroes - 3,9 (must have 25k levels to enter) Gives x3 credits, but mobs are x3 times stronger Entrances to other Planes (Via Dullahan) Plane of Souls - 5,5 (Must Complete quest chain to enter) The Plane of Soul mobs give an increased chance at gaining a skill. This chance increases with the difficulty of the monsters. (Example: fighting the Zombie Enslaver will give you an x3 bonus to skilling, while fighting the next mob on the list will give x4 and so on.) To return to the Plane of Creation: go to 0,0 on the map.Alternatively type /town Chat commands are also available to people in Normal Mode to Teleport to each entrance. /Town (5, 1 Plane Of Creation) /pod (Plane of Despair) /poh (Plane of Heroes) /Dull or /dul (Dullahan) /pos (Plane Of Souls) Note:Aslong as you type the correct letters no matter the format you will be able to teleport. For example /pos, /POS, /PoS and pOs will work. Plane of Souls: can be gained from a five-step quest chain. This quest chain involves killing certain mob types and a final beast. Step One: The first map piece is obtained by killing siren mobs until the piece drops. Sirens mobs are randomly spawned. Any siren mob on any plane will drop the map piece. There is a 1/20 chance the map piece will drop. (Note: Cannot be found while under moonfire effect or in special mob locations for example all elite location.) Step Two: The second map piece drops off regular vampire mobs on any plane. Vampires are also randomly spawned; although using the Druid for the lesser moonfire effect will guarantee vamps mobs speeding up the quest process. The second piece has a 1/2000 chance of dropping. Step Three: The third map piece will drop from Fool or Elite vampire mobs on any plane except the Plane of Creation. The third map piece has a 1/2500 chance of dropping. You may also use the Moonfire effect to speed the quest. Step Four: The fourth and final map piece drops off Fool Elite Vampire Dullahan Commanders or better. Here you can also use the Greater moonfire effect. The fourth map piece has a 1/3000 chance of dropping. Step Five: The fifth and final step to the quest chain is after finding the fourth map piece, message Ulrik. He will then tell you he is waiting at 5,5 Plane of Creation. Ulrik has 1quintillion health and with little damage, this fight can take days so make sure you’re skilled and levelled before attempting. Note: Plane of Souls entrance is 5,5 Dullahan. Time Temporal (Zone/Map) Access Requirements: Completed Doc Quest. Doc Quest: Schematic Shred from Ghost of Dullahan from each zone (Plane Of Heroes, Creation Despair) and 1 shred from Dullahan Ghost of Heroes Past. Along with 2,500 Cash Credits, Shard Dust, Prismatic Stones, Enchanted Timbers, Phials of Vampire Blood Zone Bonuses: 2+Monster Number Multipliers to Skill Chance and Skill Gains. (IE Monster 5 Ancient Green Slime will give a x7 Bonus to Skill Chance and Skill Gains.) All special locations and Vampire/Moonfire work. (With the Exception of the Ghost Mines as with all other zones)